Twilight to Shadow
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: A crown is broken, a man servant is hurt. Who could possibly make this situation worse? Fomorroh's are only supposed to clear the mind...not control it. Merlin/Morgana fic. 4x06 A Servant of Two Masters.
1. Story Statistics

**Stats**

Name: **Twilight to Shadow**

Author(s): **Sparrows Magician and Numb3rsfan**

Beta: **Josh4eva3**

Rating: **M**

Warnings: **Smut, Violence, Torture, Sexual Content, Angst, H/C, Language. Do NOT read this story if you are under the age of 17!  
**

Author(s) Note: **This is my first collaborative effort in writing fan fiction. I have never tried to do anything M rated before so this is something totally new for me. I want to thank my friend Sparrows Magician for co writing this with me. Enjoy! – Numb3rsfan**

Disclaimer: **We don't own Merlin. This is just for the enjoyment for the reader.**

Summary: **A crown is broken, a man servant is hurt. Who could possibly make this situation worse? Fomorroh's are only supposed to clear the mind...not control it. Merlin/Morgana fic. 4x06 A Servant of Two Masters.**


	2. The Damage is Done

**Twilight to Shadow**

By

**Sparrows Magician and Numb3rsfan**

**-Chapter One-**

With a slight grumble Merlin picks himself up off the floor. His head's pounding as if someone's playing a very loud, very annoying drum in his head. What the _hell_ has just happened? A glossy wet floor, an overturned bucket and an upside-down table with parchments quickly becoming damp on the floor causes Merlin's eyes to widen in shock.

As quickly as he can he rights the table and places the documents back on it, his fingers fumbling a little as he attempts to clean up his mess. Arthur is not going to be happy with him; that much is for certain. The King was already on edge because of what happened with the Knights that morning; a slight mishap with a training exercise had sent two of his men to see Gaius to be treated for various stab wounds.

"Oh no…" Merlin mumbles.

He drops to his knees, fishing under one of Arthur's white shirts that had fallen on to the floor, to pull out the King's ceremonial crown that he always wore to the special events; including tonight's festival. Tonight was supposed to be the celebration of the peace that has been achieved between Camelot and Caerleon. However, this crown is now scratched; seven of the shiny jewels have fallen off and one of the sides is bent as if some heavy book had fallen directly on top of it.

Merlin bit his lip, his mind racing. Should he use his magic to try and fix it? That was probably the only thing he could do since he was expecting the King at any moment. Closing his eyes, Merlin was about to think of a spell that could repair the damage when the hard wooden door swung open and, of course, had to admit none other than King Arthur himself.

"Merlin, have you seen my…"

Merlin's eyes flash open and upon seeing the King, he grows pale, paler than he normally was. The man in question looks at his manservant oddly, his eyes curious as to why Merlin looks so nervous…that is, until he sees the broken piece in the man's hand. Oh no…it couldn't be…

"My crown…YOU BROKE MY CROWN?" King Arthur roars, striding in to the roomand yanking the damaged crown from the hands of his manservant.

"I didn't mean to Sire, I don't even know how it happened!" Merlin says, flinching a little as Arthur gives him a steely eyed look.

"You know Merlin, you've made a lot of mistakes as my manservant; a lot of mistakes which I have chosen to ignore but this…" Arthur begins, shaking his broken crown in Merlin's face, "this is completely unacceptable! I trust you to treat my things with_respect _and you can't even do that!"

Arthur's voice comes out in a roar as he yells at his manservant. Merlin swallows what little was in his mouth as he just stands there listening to the King rant and rave about how stupid and useless he was. Arthur always said that and every time Merlin could usually just brush it aside but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt every time Arthur says something particularly spiteful.

"Arthur…I am sorry."

Merlin mumbles when Arthur is walking past him. Arthur had been pacing for the past twenty seconds, his hands moving over his face and his back rigid from the tension he was feeling that day. When Merlin apologizes, Arthur stops short and stomps over to him.

"Apologies are not going to fix my crown now are they, _Mer_lin?" Arthur shoots back.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and holds out his arms.

"What do you want me to do, Sire? I cannot fix your crown!" he replies.

"No, but you can get out of my sight!" Arthur's voice is low and there's no threat, but a promise of pain if the young man does not make himself scarce.

"But…" Merlin beings but before he could say any more, Arthur holds up a hand to silence him.

"I am only going to say this once, _Mer_lin. I don't want to know you. I don't want to see you ever again. Now, get out OF MY SIGHT!" Arthur yells.

Merlin flinches at Arthur's tone but an order is an order, so the young warlock turns and runs from the room, fighting the tears that were threatening to come as he ran as fast and as far from the castle as his feet would carry him.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Arthur sighs in disgust as he none too gently collapses on to the side of his bed, his damaged crown still in his hands. Of all of the things Merlin could have broken why did it have to be his crown, today of all days? It had been a gift from his father the day he turned twenty one; Uther had said it had been one of his proudest moments to see his son wearing the shiny new crown, the symbol of his manhood and upcoming reign. The King's eyes prickle with sadness when he recalls Uther telling him _how proud your mother would be if she were to see you now._

Gently, almost reverently, Arthur places the damaged crown on to one of his white pillows before he stands up to go hunting for the rest of the pieces to his most prized possession, which are all still on the floor. If Merlin had still been in the room Arthur would have ordered him to pick up the pieces for him but his manservant has fled the room just like Arthur had ordered him to. For once, the manservant actually obeyed an order, and left the king with the mess.

Two sharp knocks vibrate off of his closed bedroom door, breaking Arthur out of his self-absorbed musings. _Who the _hell_ would dare to interrupt me in my time of my kingly grief?_

"Yes?"Arthur askes in a manner that belayes his annoyance at being interrupted. Slowly his bedroom door is eased open to allow Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon to walk in cautiously; both of whom are in their chain mail and red ceremonial robes. The Knights eye their king, an uncertainty shining in their eyes. They had caught the tone in his voice and Sir Gwaine had even seen Merlin rushing out of the castle a few minutes earlier.

"Sire, we have received reports that Lord Bedloe is willing to reopen negotiations between the South and Camelot but only if you are present at the proceedings." Leon says, his voice calm and pensive.

It was not well known but Lord Bedloe controlled all of the lands to the South of Camelot. He had been an enemy of King Uther's and had even tried to destroy Camelot itself a time or two but the Knights of the city had always been strong and ready to defend it. Now it appeared that there was a possible chance for peace between the two lands.

"Where does he wish to meet?" Arthur asks.

"On the far side of the Valley of the Kings." Gwaine replies.

The Valley of the Kings - a peculiar spot for such a meeting but it would be quiet. Almost no one ventured there because there were rumors that the place was haunted - or some such nonsense along those lines.

"The reports say that Lord Bedloe will be at the Valley of the Kings the day after tomorrow. If we were to ride out today, Sire, we would arrive at the same time." Leon offers.

Arthur is silent. He does want peace between the two lands but if he rides out today that meant he would miss the celebrations that evening. But, his crown was broken anyway so what would it matter? Queen Annis and he have already discussed the peace treaty and agreed on the terms. Besides, what was more important - feasting or obtaining peace?

"Have Mer…" Arthur pauses, "Have one of the servants prepare the horses. We ride out in two hours." He orders.

Arthur watches the two Knights look at one another before they both bow and then leave his bedroom closing the door behind them.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

When he was out of the lower town and away from prying eyes, he finally allowed himself to break down enough to shed a tear or two. Arthur's words have cut in to him like a knife, leaving him feeling as if he had been physically gutted and then thrown out like the evening trash. From the way Arthur had spoken to him, Merlin was sure he was sacked once more and all because he had accidently slipped on the freshly cleaned floor, bumped in to the King's table and sent everything on it, crown included, to the floor. It was just an unfortunate accident that the crown had been the most damaged.

Some destiny! How can he now protect Arthur if the King didn't want to see him anymore? Thinking about that over and over upset Merlin even more because right then his destiny and the future of Albion was in shambles.

Where could he go now? Home? Back to Ealdor? No he couldn't go back there in disgrace having failed the King of Camelot. He could just hear the villagers now, bringing him down because of his many failures. No, he wouldn't do that to his mother; he wouldn't bring shame to the family. So if not Ealdor…then where?

Another thought came to mind. The Valley of the Kings. It was remote, quiet and desolate. No one would think to look for him there if they decided to look for him at all. Merlin wanted to believe that Arthur would come looking for him after he calmed down a bit but the King was hard headed. What if he never came?

If Arthur never came to look for him, it would be devastating, but it would be something the young warlock would have to live with. With red and puffy eyes Merlin turned around to take one last long glimpse at the city he had called home for the past few years. He would miss it; miss all the friends he had made including Gaius and Gwen but what was done was done. It was time to leave; he had to leave.

Gulping a little to combat the tears threatening to fall, Merlin slowly turned once more and disappeared in to the trees, heading towards his new destiny.


	3. The Tied Up Mess

**-Chapter Two-**

His feet feel heavy as he walks, a few branches catching his jacket as he makes his way through the forest. The tugging branches slow him down immensely, ripping small gashes in to his jacket as he moves. He does not know the path he takes, does not even take the time to track his movements. His mind is numb and cold, mirroring his body's reaction entirely. His flesh is shivering from the harsh words Arthur had spewed at him; not just for that single occasion but also for every occasion he had messed up. Every accusation and every harsh word that flashes through his mind make Merlin's body tremble violently. For every time King Arthur has made him look foolish or stupid Merlin feel his heart break in to tiny pieces that fall in to the dark abyss of his soul.

His feet protest as he moves, wishing to stop, but his adrenalin unwillingly keeps him moving. There is no reason to stop and there is no reason to turn around. There is no home for him anymore.

His mind filter over the last few years, over his accomplishments as well as his failures. For some reason Nimueh came to his mind; she was twisted, of course, but she was also a product of the world they now lived in. He briefly wonders if she really was as good and honest as Gaius claimed her to be. _Gaius_…he didn't even have time to say goodbye to his mentor. His heart aches suddenly, at the knowledge that he could potentially never see his father figure again. Rivets of tears silently pour down his pale cheeks, his lip trembles at the thought of losing his friend. Gaius would look for him; of this Merlin was absolutely sure but the wizened man that Merlin had come to see as his father would never find him.

His destination had been clear not twenty minutes ago and now he is moving aimlessly. Up ahead his eyes spy a small break in the line of trees. It is a very well traveled path that would take him out of Arthur's kingdom all together if he followed it. Merlin crosses the dirt path, paying it no mind. His eyes instead go to a large tree that seems to be as old as the Earth itself. His hand comes up to run over the bark, his short nails picking at the harsh skin of the tree. He eyes the trunk, so long, so powerful, and reaching so high above the earth. The leaves move slightly as he looks up, the tears on his cheeks moving faster. He wishes so desperately for his life to be different, for his destiny to not dictate his every movement. He wants to become more than what he is, a scared young man hiding from his true identity. His lip trembles and his knees find their way into the dirt, his nails clawing at the bark. He finds himself wailing, sad for all the moments he didn't have strength.

He remembers, so many instances where he could have told Arthur, been honest with him. How his friend showed his potential acceptance for magic and in that moment Merlin destroyed everything…if he had just allowed Arthur to know the truth that Morgause showed him, if he didn't betray his trust again. He could have had everything by now…if the spell had work to save Uther.

His mind suddenly filters to Morgana. His fist bangs against the bark and small cuts appear on his flesh. If he had just been honest…he could have tutored her, taught her, _loved _her. Her face haunts him, the look of pure anguish filtered across her features, her last moment of pure goodness _choked _out of her. He destroyed her…and somehow he finds it in himself to hate her for it. Her dark looks, her overtaking of Camelot, that evil destruction reflected in her eyes. If she had just chosen to be good…

"Looks like it is my lucky day."

His ears burn, his eyes widen towards the trunk of the nearby tree. Merlin doesn't see her, how can he not see her? How did he not sense her presence? He doesn't have a chance to turn or react as he feels his blood tingle.

"_Codladh_."

It only takes a second for him to hit his head on the tree and pass out.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

The water feels cold on his face and his eyes immediately shoot open. At first Merlin is confused; the area around him is dark and disheveled as if someone had come along and snuffed out all of the lights. He sees a silhouette come into view, her hips moving sensually towards him.

"Morgana…"

Merlin isn't guessing as he spouts out that name. He knows who is standing before him. He swears he can see her smirk through the darkness.

"Good morning."

Her look is sinister and dark, her outfit is that same alluring, _destructive _black as he remembers. He looks outside to the dark sky.

"Are you sure? Seems rather dark…probably closer to bedtime. If you don't mind I might just shut my eyes, maybe you'll get the hint and leave me the _hell _alone."

Morgana's eyes darken, her smirk giving him chills. Even as Merlin studies the face of his captor a bright flash of light coming from outside lights up the hovel as well as Morgana's face. Within moments the light is gone but a loud clap of thunder follows closely in its wake, causing Merlin to nearly jump out of his skin in fright. Morgana's eyes become dark at his fear, his emotional stress giving her pleasure that she never knew she desired. The lightening does not faze her anymore; she has been in these woods too long, communing with nature. She even remembers one night where she got lost and had to sleep out in a storm, one of the most enlightening experiences of her life. She walks forward, the power of the lightening filtering into her pours giving the priestess power.

"Oh now come on Merlin, don't be such a spoilsport. Do you really think it is so fun seeing you all tied up and powerless against me? Oh wait…it is quite fun."

She runs her nails over his cheek, not pressing enough to bleed but enough to shoot waves of terror into his heart. He breathes through his nose, feeling her sharp fingers running over his neckerchief, under the material and playing with his collar. He looks to her, his lips trembling. The wetness on his body is making his skin prickle.

"Are you cold Merlin?"

He shakes his head; he will defy her at every turn.

"You seem cold, but I could be wrong…"

Her hand comes up to his chest, his wet clothes clinging to his body.

"_Flesh fuar_."

"AH!"

His body is suddenly consumed in what feels like ice. He shakes violently, his mind becoming numb. Morgana smiles as she watches him in pain under her power. He screams out, it is too much, too powerful. When did she learn torture spells? The agony is so distracting he doesn't see her grab for the blade until she slashes at his shirt, he cries out as the blood seeps into his clothes, a long harsh diagonal gash from shoulder to hip. She puts her hand on his flesh, the blood soaking her skin.

"Look at how much pain you are in, does it hurt Merlin?"

She is met with screams as her answer, she smiles wickedly at him.

"_Teas_."

A warm feeling overtakes his skin and now all he feels is the pain from the gash on his stomach.

"Why…?"

Merlin is quaking almost uncontrollably as he asks this question, his eyes pleading with her to stop. Sweat is lining his forehead and small rivulets are making their way down the sides of his face.

"Why not?"

She leans close to him, and his eyes water as her nail dips between the wound and play with his blood, it is so…_insane_, how she acts. She feels his pain through his flesh, giving her drive to do more to him.

"Morgana, please stop…"

She quirks an eyebrow at him, satisfied with his _pathetic_ plea. She flicks her nail inside of his wound one more time before she removes her hand. He says a silent prayer up to whoever got her to stop. He looks at her from under his pained eyes, desperate for her to let him go.

"That was just a taste Merlin, a small _teaser _to the damage I can inflict upon you."

His jaw clenches as he tries to regain his pride.

"So? What do you think you will accomplish by torturing me?"

She runs her fingers up the clean, _untouched_ part of his tunic. Her fingers run over the base of his neck, her eyes dark as she grips his hair and pulls the strands violently.

"You are my brother's _favorite _pet. I assume you know more about that _pathetic king _than most…and you have a foolish amount of loyalty towards him. I am going to break your loyalty and your faith to him; I am going to show you that you are not as powerful as you think and that your devotion to him is superficial, nothing more and nothing less. He could care less about your well being, _Merlin._"

The warlock can't help himself but laugh at her words, even with everything that has transpired today the sorcerer still sees Arthur as the Once and Future King. He is a good man, and a righteous leader. _He is the other side of my coin._ He will _never _betray Arthur. Morgana's eyes glow at his humor, her teeth grinding at his insolence.

"Stop it."

He laughs a little harder, she doesn't know why she resists the urge to smack him…but she does.

"I am sorry _milady_, it's just that…you are daft if you think I will betray Arthur in any way. You are a lunatic, and why would I ever tell you anything? All you want to do is rule over Camelot. You have made that perfectly clear time and again."

She runs her hands up and over his arms, her fingers finding his and his jaw tightens as her nails dig into his palms and over his cut knuckles.

"You are not as strong as you think you are Merlin. You believe that you will not betray Arthur? There are many ways I can get you to go back on your word…I never did understand your undying loyalty to him."

His eyes darken his lips purse as he mulls over her threat. Merlin knows that he is strong but he also knows that he cannot fight against evilness forever; he cannot fight against _Morgana _forever.

"Of course you would not understand, you do not have any _sense _of loyalty Morgana. You are so quick to turn on your friends, your loved ones. You are so quick to abandon the home that loves and respects you so much, for what? For nothing! Look at what you have become Morgana, a woman who plays at being a sorceress and who lives in a hovel!"

She slaps him, his cheek stings from the contact.

"You know nothing Merlin. I have _no one_, so how can I be loyal? How can I be honorable? You speak so highly of loyalty when _in fact _you so quickly turned on me. You might as well have pulled my hair back and poured the poison down my throat yourself; at least the assault would have been less unexpected."

He takes a deep breath, his pride overshadowing the remorse he fees inside of his heart.

"I will _not _apologize for what I did that day. I did what needed to be done. You obviously deserved my betrayal, look at you! Stuck here in a hovel, invading Camelot, going against your own brother? The man who protected and _loved _you since you were a child. I can understand hatred for me but for Arthur? What has he done to you Morgana?"

Her eyes shift over him, her hand coming up. He flinches, he believes she will slap him but instead she rests her fingers on his wet cheek, her digits are warm against his cold flesh.

"You truly know nothing ,don't you Merlin? My brother is just a product of our father. He will become Uther all over again. I heard he had a sorcerer come in to save his father, just like Uther had done for me. A man who hates magic but is so quick to run to it for protection, how can anyone trust such a fool? Arthur is not a leader Merlin. He is nothing more than a lost boy who will _never _be able to make the harsh decisions. He is just a glorified knight."

She grabs his chin suddenly, his face inches from hers, her hot breath playing on his pursed lips.

"I admire you Merlin, so quick to get me distracted. Why are you so loyal to my brother?"

The young warlock shakes his head.

"You can never understand my loyalties; you will never understand the power I have behind my love for Camelot…for you do not understand love Morgana."

She leans close to his ear, her soft cheek pressing into his.

"We'll see about that."

Merlin swallows nervously. He tries so hard to be strong in front of such power. He cannot let Morgana see how much she affects him for if she knew she would simply use that against him. He cannot let her know. In his heart Merlin is terrified because Morgana is holding all of the cards. There is not going to be an easy way out of this situation and the young warlock knows that.

He watches Morgana step away from him and as she does this he takes the time to glance out of the small window as yet another lightning flash outside lights up the sky, showing the torrent of rain as it pounds down across the land. To Merlin it was a little funny how the weather mimics his current attitude.


End file.
